


Troubled moon.

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Wolf Diaries [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Derek, Cuddly Derek, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Full Moon, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Random Omega character, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Stiles breaks a promise, Worried Stiles Stilinski, derek takes stiles' pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening his eyes slowly, Stiles winched and let a small breath of pain out before there was a warm hand covering his forehead along with a voice hushing him as the memories of the night before suddenly started to filter back through, the sound of the growling and claws against wood before the distant memories of shapes moving in the darkness before he had finally passed out from the pain. <br/>‘’S’not safe’’ Stiles mumbled as the warm hand lightly trailed down on to his jaw, a thumb pressing lightly against his cheek as he let his eyes flutter close again, he was still in pain but the more he relaxed, the more it felt like it was being drained away as he breathed out. ‘’Wolf’’ He mumbled. <br/>‘’Its okay Stiles, you’re safe, don’t worry about Wolf okay’’ The soft voice told him something was pulled up over him more, ‘’go back to sleep Stiles, you need the rest’’<br/>‘’Kay’’ Stiles whispered, the word barely leaving his lips before he was drifting off again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled moon.

* * *

 

‘’Wolf’’ Stiles called out loudly as the branches above his head swayed in the breeze, brown leaves crinkling and floating down to earth in an autumn spin. ‘’where are you boy…Wolf’’ He called once more, his own body turning and moving through the trees, amber eyes wide as he searched.

He knew that he shouldn’t of been in the woods, that he was breaking his promise to Derek, but it had been nearly two weeks since that night on the couch with Wolf, he was worried about him, worried about Derek too, it had been the same amount of time since he had seen him. Stumbling out through the trees, Stiles looked up to see the Hale house, even in the growing darkness; Stiles could see the broken windows and charred frames as his steps slowly led him closer and closer. Above him, the moon rose higher in the sky, the fullness of it being broken only by passing clouds.

‘’Wolf buddy…are you here?’’ Stiles called out softly as he stepped in to the doorway of the manor. Hearing the sound of a whimper, Stiles quickly paused and swallowed, the sound sounding loud in the quiet around him before the sound echo again and he was quickly pushing himself forward and through the front hallway and in to the lounge where his eyes grew wide at the sight of Wolf laid on the floor in front of the fire place which was slowly dying away to bare embers. ‘’Wolf?’’ Stiles whispered out, his heart skipping just as the animal let a pitiful whine out.  
Moving quickly, Stiles rushed across the charred floor and dropped down to his knees beside his wolf, long fingered hands moved to brush through the fur until Stiles’ amber eyes dropped down to the patch of sticky fur and pulled his hand away to see it stained red, ‘’hey buddy…’’ His voice wobbled slightly as he swallowed thickly, below the Wolf whined softly again and lifted his head, a cold nose butting against the back of his hand as Stiles breathed out and brought his clean hand up to pet at his snout. ‘’its okay boy…it’s…everything’s is going to be okay’’ He whispered.

Moving away from Wolf, Stiles could feel his hands shaking as he moved closer to the fire place and let his eyes roam over to see a few logs of wood stacked up neatly. Grabbing some, Stiles carefully dropped them on to the fire and prayed for the tiny flames to catch.  
Hearing the soft whimpers again, Stiles spun around and ran his fingers through Wolf’s fur as he breathed out and rubbed his cheek against his shoulder as a cold trail ran down. ‘’Shh Wolf, please’’ Stiles begged quietly, ‘’I’m trying…god’’ He breathed out, ‘’no…don’t try moving okay, just stay there boy. I’m going to go and try find some water to clean you up’’ Staggering to his feet again, Stiles used his clean hand to wipe at his cheeks again as he turned and quickly headed out the lounge and moved towards the kitchen, the thought of how  Wolf had pushed him towards it the first day he had come back, finding another box on the black table, peering inside, Stiles saw some clothes and a few water bottles which he quickly grabbed them and half ran back to the lounge to see the Wolf had dragged himself closer to the fire.  
Kneeling down once again, Stiles uncapped one of the water bottles and grabbed the cloth again to wet it, shaking with his movements, Stiles pressed it to Wolf’s side as his other hand moved back to scratch behind his ears, golden eyes shining brightly, the animal’s body flinching under Stiles gentle touch. ‘’I’m sorry buddy’’ He whispered as he carefully dropped his eyes and dragged the cloth over the wound to see a few long gash breaking the dark fur apart. Feeling the sob break free before he could stop it, Stiles tried to wipe his tears away before Wolf was moving and lifting his body up  against Stiles’ efforts to push him back down, feeling the flick of a rough tongue over his cheek, Stiles breathed out before rising his eyes to meet the golden ones which almost looked wet.. ‘’sorry’’ Stiles whispered, ‘’I don’t mean to be so weak, I was worried about you and I had to find you even if it meant breaking Derek’s promise…god what happened Wolf? Who hurt you?’’ He asked as a hand softly guided Wolf back down again and Stiles finished cleaning his wound before he was pulling his sweater off and pushing it under his body until the arms were either side. Grabbing the dryer cloth, Stiles pressed it against the wound again and carefully tied his sweater around Wolf’s body before he was crawling in behind and wrapping his arm around and under his front paws while Stiles hid his face in to Wolf’s scruff.

Shivering in the darkness, Stiles slowly rubbed at his eyes and slowly pushed himself up until he was sitting, with a yawn and a stretch Stiles finally let his eyes open as he glanced around to see that night had fallen and the fire had been built up larger, the flames bright as he slowly moved closer and held his palms out to the warmth. Hearing the sound of a creaking floorboard, Stiles turned quickly and for the first moment since waking up, noticed that Wolf was no where in sight as his heartbeat picked up and he moved towards the side of the fire, letting the glow fill the room further as another sound echoed from the hallway.  
‘’Wolf?’’ Stiles shakily called out, ‘’is that you buddy…because if it is, this isn’t funny’’ Breathing out, he glanced around the charred lounge, shadows jumping out at every angle as the fire crackled beside him.   
‘’Well what do we have here’’ A voice spoke out from the darkness as Stiles’ eyes pinned towards the doorway where a shadow moved. ‘’didn’t your parents ever tell you not to go running around abandoned houses in the woods?’’ They asked again, the shadow moving further in to the room as Stiles swallowed thickly.   
‘’You’re trespassing’’ Stiles bit out, the way his voice was steady surprised him as his fingers dug in to decaying wood.   
‘’Oh come now, play nicely and maybe I wont hurt you as much’’ The voice chuckled coldly.   
‘’My father is the sheriff’’ Stiles fought back as laughed echoed the empty room. seeing the guy’s shadow move quickly, Stiles turned his head around and searched the darkness for any more movement before the feeling of hair rising on the back of his neck had Stiles going to move just as a hand clasped around the back of his neck and dragged him to his feet.  
‘’Then we have to leave him a pretty little present then shouldn’t we’’ The voice hinted in to his ear as a shiver ran through Stiles body and he felt his heart skip in fear. ‘’oh shush now, there’s nothing to fear…much’ He whispered, breath ghosting over Stiles’ ear hotly and almost disgustingly.

Before he could really figure out what was happening, Stiles was being thrown across the room where he was landing roughly against one of the walls, around him plaster was falling in chunks before the sound of growls had him lifting his head weakly to see Wolf standing in the doorway, his body lowered to the ground and ears pinned back as the guy laughed manically.   
‘’Now, now what do we have here…’’ He trailed off, his words being drowned by Wolf’s loud snarl before the animal was turning to pin its golden eyes on Stiles as he whimpered slightly with his movements. ‘’oh that is interesting’’   
‘’Leave him alone’’ Stiles bit out as pain flared up his right arm and across his shoulders before shooting down his spine. ‘’just leave before I call the cops and get you arrested for trespassing and assault’’ He coughed.   
‘’Really now, and how are you going to do that boy, you seem to be missing one phone’’ The man spoke out as Stiles lifted his eyes to see him stood near the fire, by his foot layed Stiles cell phone which was kicked further away and in to a dark corner, ‘’looks like it’s just the three of us, but tell me, how did you managed to become friends with such a creature’’  
‘’Screw you’’ Stiles fought out before he was dropping down again as the pain flared brighter through his body, on the inside it felt like his bones had been crushed in his arm, black spots danced across his vision as he looked back up again at the sound of movement to find Wolf quickly darting to stand in front of him, with a quickly flick of a rough tongue across his cheek, the large animal was turning his back to Stiles and stood growling at the other figure in the room.

Sensing that Wolf was trying to protect him, Stiles tried his best not to cry out in pain as he pushed himself up so he was sitting, his head tilted back against the wall as he breathed and cradled his right arm to his chest with the other while all the while he kept his eyes on the other man.   
‘’Well it looks like I’ve not only found a wolf, but it seems like I’ve also found his mate, now that is interest, it’s a shame really…you’re such a pretty thing, maybe I wont kill you after all and take you as my own instead’’ The guy called out as Stiles hearing swam around, the sound almost sounding distant and underwater as a loud growl filled the space around him.

≠

Opening his eyes slowly, Stiles winched and let a small breath of pain out before there was a warm hand covering his forehead along with a voice hushing him as the memories of the night before suddenly started to filter back through, the sound of the growling and claws against wood before the distant memories of shapes moving in the darkness before he had finally passed out from the pain.   
‘’S’not safe’’ Stiles mumbled as the warm hand lightly trailed down on to his jaw, a thumb pressing lightly against his cheek as he let his eyes flutter close again, he was still in pain but the more he relaxed, the more it felt like it was being drained away as he breathed out. ‘’Wolf’’ He mumbled.   
‘’Its okay Stiles, you’re safe, don’t worry about Wolf okay’’ The soft voice told him something was pulled up over him more, ‘’go back to sleep Stiles, you need the rest’’  
‘’Kay’’ Stiles whispered, the word barely leaving his lips before he was drifting off again.

Watching the boy sleep on the nest of blankets and bedding Derek had managed to get in to the old bedroom of his, he knew deep down that Stiles was going to be freaked out the moment everything came back to him if it hadn’t already. Part of him cursed himself for leaving the teenager alone in the house on a full moon, but Derek had thought it was safe, he hadn’t come across the scent of another werewolf in a long time so it had been a surprise when he came back to the burnt out home from his midnight run and hunt and caught scent of both the fear of Stiles and another wolf. He still remembered the moment the omega had thrown Stiles across the room, he had watched out the corner of his eyes as the boy hit the wall and crumbled to the ground with bits of plaster and rotted wood, he had waited for movement and listened to the pace of his heart while he kept his eyes on the guy who seemed to of taken interest in his mate and the wolf didn’t like that, he had to show who’s territory he was in, show him that his mate wasn’t his for taken.  
Derek felt responsible for Stiles’ pain, taking what he could without taking too much to harm himself and leave Stiles completely confused to why he was waking up without it. Sitting and watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest, Derek let his mind run over all the words he had heard exchanged between Stiles and Scott the night he had turned up at his home, he had known Stiles had cared for him, but he hadn’t known how much he felt towards him. In a way Derek felt like he had wronged the boy by listening in to a conversation which was probably never going to reach his human ears but he felt like he wouldn’t go back and change it even if he could, he had enjoyed the way Stiles had let him eat the last slice of his pizza, liked the way his fingers had found a home in his fur but most of all, he still remembered the way his heart skipped and warmed at the way Stiles had defended Derek’s family and his home.

At times, Derek wondered how he was going to let Stiles in to his secret, how to tell him that werewolves existed outside of the comic book and movie world. He thought it would become easier if he took the wolf away from Stiles, kept him away before Derek would slowly introduce his kind to his mate, but as it turned out, that was the wrong thing to do and just seeing the look of pain and worry over Stiles face the night before along with the tears which fell when the boy had first found him had nearly broken his heart, he had never meant to hurt his mate like that, he didn’t plan on being attacked by another alpha who didn’t realize that the land was already part of Hale territory.  
Standing and stripping his jacket off, Stiles slowly moved up on to the covers behind Stiles’ back before he was moving closer as his arm carefully slipped around cover himself as his arm carefully slipped around the boy’s waist, his hand flat against his rising chest, in the back of his mind, Derek knew that they were both lucky that Stiles didn’t come away with any broken bones, just bruises which ran deeply and mainly sore joints in which Derek knew would play him up for a while, but he wa glad for him to be alive still, that the omega had thrown him away instead of using Stiles as his shield against him.

Burying his face against the back of the teenagers neck, Derek breathed in Stiles’ scent slowly as the boy stirred in his sleep and unintentionally leaned further back in to Derek’s chest with a light sigh escaping his lips.

He knew he had to tell Stiles soon, but he just didn’t know how to tell a kid that the puppy they had found when they were five years old was the same guy who had made him smile because of his hair, who had stoked a fire up to keep him warm, had been the reason why Derek hadn’t given up hope when his family was murdered. But whatever Derek was going to do could wait as he held Stiles closer to his own warm body and let himself finally fall in to a soft rest.

And if he had placed a kiss to the warm skin of his neck while half asleep…well no one else had to know.


End file.
